


The Power Of Love

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [94]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Word:- power, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- power.Sam has a differing opinion on 'the power of love' from his brother's. In this case anyway.





	The Power Of Love

'The power of love,' Sammy. It's what makes the world go round.'

Sam, who was dripping from head to toe with rivulets of stinking mud, compliments of a weird swamp monster they'd just sent off to Purgatory, was in no mood for listening to his brother sprout nonsensical platitudes.

:

'Shut up, Dean! If you'd brushed up better on the lore, instead of insisting we go in all guns blazing, maybe I wouldn't have been forced to wallow in fetid holes, trying to save your impulsive ass!'

'But, you did, Sammy! You braved the reeking expanse of sludge to come to my rescue. And that's because you love me, bro, isn't it?' Dean grinned up at him. 'As I said, dude. The power of love.'

:

Rolling his eyes, Sam stalked off ahead. He'd give Dean the power of love all right! The first chance he got, payback was gonna be adequately delivered!


End file.
